Gardening and landscaping serve an important part in the daily life of many Americans. Although large spaces are desirable for gardening and landscaping, all types of people garden and landscape on any available area around their home, town home, apartment or condominiums. In smaller spaces, it is often necessary to use sunny rooms, porches, and balconies and gardening in individual planters.
Individual planters allow the buyer to create their own gardens without a lot of space. The buyer can plant flowers, herbs, and vegetables and take care of their garden in their homes or on their balconies. This allows the consumer to garden without the typically larger spaces necessary to garden in.
Even though this allows gardeners with small spaces to plant flowers and other items, during the off season planters often become quite drab as the flowers and other plants die or wilt. Accordingly, the planter proceeds to occupy a great deal of space that could be used for storage or other purposes during the fall and winter seasons. This is especially true in a limited space situation like an apartment or condominium. Moreover, the lost space is not only unusable but aesthetically unattractive.
Additionally, full size planters also take up more shelve space at retail stores, warehouses, and carrier trucks. This additional space results in added costs to store and transport conventional planters.
Accordingly, a planter which solves the problems of lost space and lack of aesthetic appeal is desirable.